


Amores Perros

by Hitzuji



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Awkward Flirting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Date, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-15 00:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitzuji/pseuds/Hitzuji
Summary: Remus y Lily tienen un albergue para perros abandonados. Y todo sería perfecto si no fuera por el servicio de Control Animal, más específicamente uno de los trabajadores: Sirius Black, quien compite (y coquetea) incansablemente con Remus por rescatar a los perritos. AU Moderno sin magia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada primero en ff.net en el III Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" y está basado en el prompt No. 50 "En el que Remus trabaja en rescate animal. Y compite con Sirius"  
Gracias a Nea Poulain por betearme.

El estridente tono del teléfono fue seguido por los ladridos de algunos los perros que lo rodeaban. Remus se apresuró a sacarlo de su bolsillo, y contestar, al tiempo que los trataba de tranquilizar con un «shhh».

―Grupo de Amantes y Protectores de Animales, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? ―mientras hablaba caminaba al interior de la casa―. Deme un segundo, déjeme anotarlo.

Se dirigió a su escritorio, que se encontraba en una esquina de la pequeña habitación, justo a un lado de la puerta por la que había entrado. Además de su escritorio y su silla, había otra mesa en el otro lado, justo enfrente de la puerta, donde estaba sentada una mujer pelirroja que lo miraba interrogante y en la otra esquina varias jaulas y transportadores para perros.

―Un segundo, por favor, estoy buscando una pluma ―le dijo a la persona al otro lado de la línea, lanzando una mirada significativa a la pelirroja, quien le lanzó una pluma―, ¿me puede repetir la dirección?

Anotó los datos y después de darle las gracias efusivamente colgó.

―Algún mal nacido dejó cinco cachorritos en una bolsa de basura afuera de Covent Garden ―explicó, al tiempo que buscaba sus llaves en el desorden de papeles sobre su escritorio y tomaba su abrigo―, espero llegar antes que ellos, ahora vuelvo.

―Buena suerte ―escuchó que le gritaba cuando ya había cerrado la puerta.

Se subió a la camioneta, una van blanca con una etiqueta ligeramente despegada de los bordes con el logo del albergue: un perro y un gato de caricatura sosteniendo el letrero en el que se leía «G.A.P.A». La camioneta había sido su primera adquisición para el proyecto del albergue. Lily, su mejor amiga desde los ocho años y él siempre habían soñado con eso, así que desde que iniciaron la carrera de veterinaria comenzaron a ahorrar.

Cuando planeaban y soñaban despiertos con el albergue siempre se imaginaron un terreno gigantesco, con instalaciones de la mejor calidad y lo más adecuadas para los animales. Y se imaginaban rescatando a todos los perros y gatos de Londres que no tuvieran hogar. Pero no contaban con que iban a necesitar mucho dinero para ello.

Dos años después de haber iniciado con la aventura, se daban cuenta de lo complicado que era. Sobrevivían gracias a los esporádicos donativos de personas que conocían el proyecto. Pero eso apenas y era suficiente para comprar las cosas necesarias para tener en las mejores condiciones a los animales. El terreno lo habían comprado con la parte de herencia de Lily, cuando sus padres murieron un año previo en un horrible accidente de automóvil, y al menos tenían la tranquilidad de que no se quedarían sin espacio. Lily además de estar en el albergue tenía otro trabajo como ilustradora de libros para niños, y por lo general daba parte de ese dinero para el albergue. Aun así, pasaban muchos problemas.

Pese a todas las dificultades, era algo de lo que Remus nunca se iba a arrepentir. Podrían pasar hambre ellos, pero los animales siempre tenían alimento, techo, cuidado y tratamiento médico ―en caso de necesitarse―. Y era algo que le traía gran satisfacción. Sin embargo, había una cosa que Remus consideraba el verdadero obstáculo a su trabajo. Y ese obstáculo se encontraba justo ahí, como se lo había temido. Apenas giró en Long Acre y la vio.

Justo en donde él pensaba ponerse estaba estacionada la camioneta de Control Animal.

―¡Maldición! ―exclamó entre dientes. Por suerte un poco más adelante había un espacio para estacionarse. «Por favor que no sea él, por favor que no sea él» rezó en su mente mientras bajaba de la camioneta. Pero conociendo su suerte, sabía que seguramente el agente de Control Animal que estaría ahí sería...

―¡Remus! ―apenas bajó de la camioneta se encontró cara a cara con él. Un hombre alto ―aunque no tan alto como Remus―, con brillante cabello negro recogido en un chongo y ojos grises. Una sonrisa socarrona iluminaba su rostro.

―Black ―dijo Remus secamente.

La sonrisa del hombre se hizo aún más amplia. Aproximo su rostro lo más cerca que le permitía su altura al rostro de Remus. Peligrosamente cerca. Remus maldijo mentalmente la falta de sentido del espacio personal de las personas de Sirius, y aún más el ser tan pálido y que no tuviera forma de disimular el sonrojo.

―Te gané ―le dijo petulantemente el moreno, por fin alejándose un poco―. Y es Sirius.

Remus miró detrás de Black y vio un hombre rubio y bajito que cargaba dos cachorritos al interior de la camioneta de Control Animal.

―Black ―volvió a decir Remus, exasperado―, no puedes llevarte esos perritos, sólo son cachorros.

―¿Y por qué no? ―Black se alzó de hombros y se mordió el labio―. Es mi trabajo, y llegué antes que tú. El primero que llega es el que se los lleva.

Ese hombre era en verdad desesperante. Se comportaba como si fuera un niño que hubiera hecho una travesura y no quisiera reconocer qué fue él. Remus sabía bien que además de eso, Black adoraba verlo perder los estribos, así que procuró tranquilizarse. Le frustraba muchísimo no haber llegado primero.

―Son cachorros ―le dijo, en un intento de hacerlo entrar en razón.

―¿Y?

―Déjame que me los lleve y les busque un hogar ―le pidió Remus. Estaba haciendo el mejor esfuerzo por no sonar desesperado.

―Nosotros también podemos buscarles hogar ―le dijo Sirius, sonriendo aún más al captar la tensión de Remus.

―Pero no siempre lo logran ―le dijo Remus apretando los dientes.

―Ustedes tampoco ―remató Sirius―.Lo siento, pero parece que ya no tienes trabajo acá, así que, au revoir ―dijo dándose la vuelta con un mohín dramático y dio unos pasos antes de decir―: ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo en la noche?

Remus estuvo a punto de reírse de lo absurdo de la situación. ¿Salir a tomar algo con Sirius Black? ¿El hombre que trabajaba en Control Animal, el que decía amar a los perros pero que los llevaba a un lugar en el que si no los adoptaban los mataban? Por más atractivo que fuera, primero tendrían que revivir los dinosaurios para que Remus consintiera traicionar sus ideales de esa forma.

Ni siquiera se molestó en responderle, se giró soltando un resoplido y entró en su camioneta. Azotó la puerta al cerrarla, e inmediatamente se sintió culpable. Si la camioneta se dañaba no tendrían dinero para comprar otra.

,,,

―Déjame adivinar: Black ―le dijo Lily en cuanto entró al albergue con las manos vacías, siempre sabía cómo leerlo como un libro.

―Ajá ―Remus aventó las llaves de la camioneta en el escritorio y se dejó caer en su silla―, ¿sabes qué es lo peor?

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Lily.

―Que después de regodearse y embarrarme en la cara que «había ganado» ―Remus marcó las comillas con sus dedos―, me pidió que saliera con él... ¡no te rías!

Lily se trató de calmar mientras se detenía el estómago con las manos. Cuando parecía que se iba a calmar lo suficiente para decir algo le venía otro ataque de risa.

No le encuentro lo divertido ―dijo Remus, con la ceja levantada.

―Lo... lo siento. ―Lily se limpió las lágrimas de risa―. Tienes que reconocer que algo de divertido sí tiene, al menos por la ironía. Lo que yo aún no puedo creer que sigas negándotele. ¡Es guapísimo!

Remus giró los ojos y se enderezó en la silla.

―Eso no lo niego, Lils ―reconoció Remus―, pero es alguien que va en contra de todos mis ideales y no podría salir con él, aunque sea el hombre más jodidamente atractivo que he conocido en mi vida.

―¿El hombre más atractivo? ―Lily le lanzó una mirada llena de significado. Remus se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

―Jamás podría estar con alguien que trabajara en Control Animal, tú sabes lo que les hacen a los perros que no logran colocar.

El rostro de ambos se ensombreció.

―Lo sé. Yo sólo decía que admiro tu determinación de resistirte.

El resto del día resultó ser bastante tranquilo. El incidente con Black y la consecuente conversación con Lily lo habían puesto de mal humor, pero los perros siempre le ayudaban a animarse, así que pasó la tarde jugando con ellos y cepillándolos.

Llegó al cuarto donde vivía sintiéndose más cansado que de costumbre. Se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó con cuidado en el raído sofá. Se fue a la esquina del cuarto que fungía como cocina con un lavabo y una estufa eléctrica y se sirvió un vaso de agua que bebió dando tragos largos.

Sacó su pijama de debajo de su almohada y se metió al baño. No tenía agua caliente desde hacía varios meses, porque pagar el gas era un gasto que no podía permitirse, igual que la calefacción. Por eso siempre estaba enfermo, sobre todo en invierno. Se dio un baño rápido y después de secarse y ponerse su pijama se metió en la cama.

,,,

Al día siguiente le costó mucho trabajo levantarse. Su cama estaba calientita y fuera hacía frío. Pero los ruidos de su estómago lo terminaron de despertar. «Cierto, no cené». Sabía que en su refri ―un frigobar― no había nada así que después de vestirse se dirigió a su cafetería favorita, que era su favorita no porque le quedara justo enfrente del edificio donde vivía sino porque tenían café del día a 2 libras. Decidió que iría caminando al albergue y aprovecharía para pegar más letreros. Tomó el bonche de papeles en el que pedía que si encontraban o sabían de perros y gatos en la calle les llamaran para ir por ellos, tomó también el rollo de cinta para pegarlos y los guardó en su mochila. Antes de salir se envolvió en su raída bufanda roja.

Una vez que tomó su café y un bagel, se puso en camino, deteniéndose en todos los puntos que sabía era legal poner letreros y anuncios.

―Tiene que ser una broma ―Remus dijo en voz alta cuando llegó a uno de los puntos y aún estaba uno de sus letreros viejos. Tenía ya todos los números arrancados y escrito con un marcador dorado «llámame», el teléfono de Control Animal, y abajo el dibujo de un perrito guiñando el ojo. Arrancó el letrero, furioso. Sabía exactamente quién había hecho eso, ¿quién más si no Black? Con razón últimamente ellos llegaban primero a todos lados.

El resto del camino se fue maldiciendo mentalmente a Black cada que encontraba otro letrero marcado de dorado. Sabía que lo hacía especialmente para molestarlo, pues en varios de ellos sólo ponía cosas como «sal conmigo» o algunas elevadas de tono que hacían a Remus sonrojarse y sentir que la temperatura subía. «No tiene vergüenza el desgraciado».

Llegó al albergue echando humo y con un bonche de papeles hechos bolita. Lily aún no había llegado aún, así que salió a ver a los perros. Tenían una sección donde estaban los recién llegados, los que apenas se estaban aclimatando o recuperando del estado en el que habían llegado, y en otra estaban aquellos perros que llevaban ahí más tiempo. Como siempre, en cuanto salía los perros se emocionaban al verlo y él se emocionaba casi tanto como ellos. Aquel momento era lo que más le gustaba del trabajo, llegar y soltar a los perritos al área común, saludarlos, ejercitarlos, darles de comer y jugar con ellos. Pero tenía su favorito. Su nombre era Hocicos y era un perro negro gigantesco, alguno de sus padres debió haber sido un pastor belga y el otro un perro aún más grande. Era de los perros que más tiempo tenía en el albergue pues su tamaño era intimidante y además ya era de edad avanzada, y normalmente buscaban cachorritos.

Pese a su inmensidad, era el perro más dulce y cariñoso que Remus hubiera conocido, y pese a la edad, era juguetón como un cachorro. Apenas abrió la puerta Hocicos se abalanzó y por poco y lo tira, pero logró sostenerse de la reja. Escuchó la risa de Lily, que justo iba llegando, a sus espaldas.

―Un día de estos lo vas a tirar, Hocicos ―saludó primero al perro hincándose y despeinándolo―, nuestro Remus es frágil.

Remus giró los ojos, pero no pudo evitar sentir su pecho hincharse de cariño. Realmente había sido afortunado cuando Lily decidió ser su amiga. Lily lo miró.

―Tengo un favor que pedirte ―le dijo.

―¿Cuál? ―Lily nunca hablaba con tanta cautela, así que se seguro sería algo que no le gustaría.

―Verás ―dijo Lily poniéndose de pie, Hocicos reclamó su atención lamiéndole las manos, pero Lily lo ignoró―, conocí a un chico en Tinder, y tú sabes que normalmente sólo platico con ellos y no llegan a interesarme lo suficiente como para salir en una cita y después de Severus...

El año anterior se había reencontrado con un viejo vecino y amigo de la infancia. Habían salido por unos meses, pero el tipo se había convertido en una persona racista, manipulador y al final incluso violento. Por suerte Lily huyó a tiempo. A Remus sólo imaginar qué hubiera pasado con esa relación le daban escalofríos.

―¿Quieres que te acompañe en tu cita con ese chico? ―Lily asintió con la cabeza.

―Sabes que no te lo pediría, pero realmente me gusta mucho ―le dijo―, pero parece ser tan perfecto para mí que me da miedo que resulte ser un violador o algo.

―Claro que sí, te acompaño, pero… ¿no va a pensar que soy tu novio y se va a molestar? ―le dijo. En verdad parecía ser importante para ella.

―Nah ―agitó las manos―, le diré que llevaré a mi mejor amigo gay...

―No soy gay, Lils, cuántas veces debo decirte que soy bisexual ―la interrumpió.

―Ash, ya sé ―dijo Lily―, pero no necesita saber tantos detalles ―suspiro―, de acuerdo, a mi mejor amigo bisexual que es como mi hermano, ¿contento?

―De acuerdo ―Remus sonrió.

Ambos se pusieron a trabajar. Remus siguió atendiendo a los perritos y Lily entró a encargarse de las redes sociales y los correos.

―Listo, ya le dije a James que irás conmigo ―le dijo Lily apenas entró, un par de horas después―, y, ¿adivina qué?

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Remus más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

―Llevará a un amigo gay, dice que así será una cita doble ―dijo Lily dando saltitos.

A Remus se le cayó el alma a los pies.

―No necesito que la hagas de celestina, Lils.

―Ya sé, pero no fue mi idea, sino la de él ―dijo Lily mordiéndose el labio con culpa―. Además, sí lo necesitas, no puedes vivir suspirando por Sirius Black...

―No suspiro por él, ¡lo detesto! ―la interrumpió Remus, debía dejarle claro a Lily que se equivocaba.

―Sí, sí, como digas. El caso es que hace cuánto que no sales con alguien, ¿tres años? ¿cuatro?

―Salí con Mary el año pasado ―Remus se estaba poniendo muy incómodo. No le gustaba hablar de su vida amorosa, que toda la vida había sido un fracaso, y menos con Lily, que había sido testigo de ella.

―Ella no cuenta, Rem, sólo salieron un par de veces, ni siquiera se besaron.

No había forma de ganarle a Lily, y ya había prometido acompañarla a su cita. Igual no perdía nada, quizás el amigo resultaba ser alguien decente.

―De acuerdo ―cedió.

―¡Bien! ―Lily celebró levantando su puño ―, es el viernes, yo manejo, no tienes que preocuparte por nada ―le dijo giñando un ojo y girando la silla para seguir trabajando en la computadora.

Al sentarse en su silla sintió algo incómodo, se levantó y sacó de su bolsillo trasero la bola de papel del primer letrero rayado. Quizás sí sería buena idea salir con alguien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus acompaña a Lily a su cita.

Conforme se iba acercando el viernes la ansiedad de Remus iba en aumento y las ganas de cancelar se hacían más fuertes. Pero el entusiasmo de Lily al pasar por él lo convencieron de ir.

Iba guapísima, con su falda favorita: azul, larga y con estampado de estrellas y constelaciones; un crop top de un tono de azul similar a la falda y su abrigo negro. Casi nunca se maquillaba mucho, esa noche llevaba los ojos delineados ―resaltando aún más el verde intenso de sus ojos― y los labios pintados únicamente con brillo. Su cabello rojo suelto le caía en ondas.

―Gracias por venir conmigo, Remus ―le dijo en cuanto se sentó en el asiento de copiloto―, la verdad estoy muy nerviosa de conocer a James.

―¿Y eso? ¿No que el chico era muy prometedor? ―le preguntó Remus poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad. Secretamente le daba gusto saber que no era el único ansioso por tener una cita.

―Justo por eso, Rem ―suspiró Lily―. Me gusta mucho y tengo miedo de que al conocerlo en persona resulte ser algo distinto a lo que he ido creando a partir de nuestras conversaciones por chat.

―Puedo entenderlo ―le dijo Remus―, ¿por qué no me cuentas más de él?

Resultó ser justo lo que Lily necesitaba, el resto del camino se fue platicándole a Remus todo lo que sabía de James Potter. Remus sintió una oleada de ternura y cariño por su amiga al verla tan emocionada. Sus ojos le brillaban al hablar de ese tal James. Deseó con todas las fuerzas que todo saliera bien con el chico.

―Al principio pensé que iba a ser sólo un clásico deportista presumido y hueco: jugador profesional de Rugby y graduado de Hogwarts…

Remus alzó una ceja.

―¿La escuela de niños ricos?

―Sí. Justo por eso lo había juzgado sin conocerlo ―sonrió recordando―. Pero siguió escribiéndome y mandándome memes y artículos interesantes y me terminó convenciendo de platicar con él. Luego ya descubrí que le encanta leer, tiene dos perros a los que adora, aunque luego bromea que tiene tres, no me ha querido explicar a qué se refiere, tiene un gran sentido del humor y hace voluntariado en el albergue de migrantes.

―Wow ―dijo Remus honestamente sorprendido―, vaya que tiene cualidades.

Remus se quedó pensando, el nudo de nervios nuevamente en su estómago.

―Y… ―titubeó―, del amigo que va a llevar, ¿sabes algo?

―No ―agitó la cabeza, sus ondas se balancearon de un lado a otro―, sólo sé que es gay, que ama a los perros y que es su mejor amigo desde los once años. Fueron al colegio juntos y ahora son compañeros de piso.

El nudo se hizo más grande. Si habían estado juntos en Hogwarts entonces seguro era rico. Las dudas empezaron a llegar a tropel: ¿y si no sabían de qué hablar?, ¿y si era un riquillo presumido que juzga a Remus por su apariencia? Se arrepintió de haberse puesto ese suéter raído, aunque siendo objetivos, era el mejor que tenía. Y normalmente los recién conocidos se sentían intimidados por las cicatrices en su rostro.

Cuando tenía cuatro años, en una excursión con sus padres al bosque, se había perdido y lo había atacado un animal salvaje. Había estado al borde de la muerte, pero los doctores lograron salvarlo.

Le sudaban las manos, y no podía dejar de jugar nerviosamente con ellas. Lily cubrió su mano derecha con su mano.

―Todo va a salir bien, Rem ―Lily siempre había sabido leerlo ―. Si no te sientes a gusto y quieres irte, me dices y nos vamos.

―Pero no quiero arruinar tu cita ―dijo Remus.

― Yo fui la que insistió en que vinieras ―contestó Lily―, cosa que agradezco. Pero de verdad, sabes que si te sientes incómodo puedes decírmelo sin pena o miedo. ¿Está bien?

Llegaron al restaurante donde habían quedado. Era una pizzería/librería, un concepto algo hípster pero que a Remus le hacía sonreír. Apenas entraron Lily divisó a James y lo saludó tímidamente desde lejos. Estaba sentado al fondo del lugar, en una de las salitas de sillones color vino. Lo primero que pensó Remus al verlo es que definitivamente lucía como un deportista de «buena familia» y que era bastante guapo: alto, delgado, pero visiblemente marcado por el rugby, con lentes y el cabello desordenado y negro. Estaba sentado sólo.

Remus echó una ojeada en todo el restaurante para ver si veía al famoso amigo. Pero no vio a nadie más que las personas que ya estaban sentadas. Se acercaron y después de un formal y un poco incómodo saludo Lily expresó justo lo que pensaba.

― ¿No ibas a traer un amigo? ―dijo volteando a ver a todos lados buscándolo.

―Viene tarde, tuvo una emergencia en el trabajo ―lo justificó James. Miró fijamente a Remus—: Eres justo su tipo ―dijo sonriendo. Remus se sentía cada vez más incómodo: por el escrutinio del chico, por el comentario y porque en esos momentos estaba de mal tercio.

Pero pronto, después de sentarse, empezaron a platicar. Remus se dio cuenta que tanto ella como James hacían un esfuerzo por incluirlo y no hacerlo sentir como que estaba incordiando en la cita.

Estaba James contándoles una anécdota que los tenía partidos de la risa cuando sonó la campanita de la entrada. Remus le daba la espalda a la puerta, así que no le prestaba atención cada que entraban personas, pero en cuanto vio el rostro de James transformarse supo que era su amigo el que iba llegando.

Giró la cabeza para mirar atrás y «tiene que ser una broma». Caminando hacia ellos estaba Sirius Black. Vestía unos jeans ajustados ―demasiado ajustados, pensó Remus―, camisa negra y chaqueta de cuero. Su cabello, normalmente recogido, suelto en ondas hasta los hombros y esa sonrisa permanente de que está pensando en la mejor broma.

Remus se quedó paralizado. La boca seca y el corazón desbocado. «Se ve mejor sin uniforme, el maldito». Pero después de unos segundos hizo conciencia de lo que estaba pensando.

―¿Qué demonios? ―exclamó entre dientes poniéndose de pie bruscamente y girándose por completo para encarar a Black. James parecía no haber escuchado a Remus, pues saludó de abrazo a Black y comenzó a presentarlos:

―Este es Sirius, mi hermano. Sirius, ella es Lily y este es...

―Remus ―dijo Black, abriendo mucho los ojos al reconocerlo.

Un silencio incómodo se extendió a su alrededor...

―¿Se conocen? ―preguntó James al fin, apenas notando la tensión de todos.

Remus ignoró a James y miró acusadoramente a Lily.

―¡¿Tú sabías?!

―No, te juro que no… ―Lily dijo agitando las manos frenéticamente, completamente sorprendida. La molestia de Remus se desinfló un poco, al menos no había sido planeado por ella.

A Sirius le empezó a dar una especie de risa nerviosa.

―¿Saber qué? ―preguntó James confundido y un poco frustrado de que no le hicieran caso.

Sirius dejó de reírse. Y miró seriamente a su amigo.

―Es Remus Lupin, James ―le dijo haciendo énfasis en el «Lupin».

Algo hizo clic en la mente de James, abrió mucho los ojos.

―Oh. Ay ―fue todo lo que pudo decir al entender algunas cosas de la situación del momento.

―Me voy ―dijo de pronto Remus, agarrando su suéter que se había quitado al llegar y corriendo a la puerta.

Lily hizo el ademán de seguirlo, pero Sirius la interceptó.

―No, espera ―Sirius la interceptó―, tú disfruta de tu cita con James, iré yo a buscarlo.

Lily se mordió el labio, miró a James que seguía con cara de estar procesando la información y luego a Sirius.

―De acuerdo, gracias ―le sonrió―, aunque no creo que a él le haga mucha gracia.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y se giró para irse, perdiéndose la sonrisa malévola que se dibujó en el rostro de Lily.

Salió corriendo, mirando a todos lados para ver en qué dirección se había ido. Temió no encontrarlo, pero por fin lo vio a lo lejos caminando a toda prisa, con paso decidido. Corrió para alcanzarlo.

―Lupin, espera ―le dijo en cuanto llegó a su lado.

―No quiero hablar contigo, Black ―le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo y sin reducir su velocidad.

Sirius lo jaló del brazo para obligarlo a detenerse y a mirarlo.

―Escúchame por dos segundos, Lupin, maldita sea ―le pidió Sirius. Remus se cruzó de brazos, retirando el brazo del agarre de Sirius.

―De acuerdo ―le espetó.

Sirius suspiró aliviado «al menos me va a dejar explicar».

― Esta cita es muy importante para James, ¿de acuerdo? ―le dijo mirándolo a los ojos―. Si hubiera sabido que la Lily de la que hablaba era Lily Evans no hubiera venido y arriesgar a que ella se fuera.

―¿Por qué es importante para James? ―le preguntó Remus, convencido de la honestidad de Sirius. Quizás sería una mala persona que permite que a los perros abandonados los sacrifiquen, pero la forma en el que lo miraba y el brillo suplicante de sus ojos grises le rogaban que le creyera.

―Porque nunca había conocido alguien como ella. Lo conozco desde que éramos niños y sé, por cómo habla de ella, que se está enamorando ―le dijo, sonriendo con cariño al hablar de su amigo. Remus sintió una especie de anhelo que no pudo interpretar.

―Pero apenas se conocieron en persona ―le dijo Remus, más sorprendido que escéptico.

―Sí, quizás no sea fácil entenderlo, pero él es muy buen juez de carácter así que no creo que se equivoque con Lily.

Remus no pudo sino sonreír. Porque lo que había descrito Sirius no sonaba muy distinto a cómo su amiga se sentía. Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa, tímido.

―Deberíamos volver ―dijo Remus sonrojándose ligeramente. Ahora que estaba más tranquilo y era consciente de que había sobre reaccionado un poco se sentía avergonzado.

―No, hay que dejarlos solos ―dijo Sirius señalando un bar cruzando la calle―. Pero sí tengo bastante hambre, ¿tú? Te propongo que cenemos ahí.

Remus se planteó mentir, después de todo eso era más como una cita.

―Yo no…. ―estaba por decir que no tenía hambre, para luego poder huir, pero su estómago lo traicionó en ese momento haciendo un ruido equiparable con el rugido de un león. El ligero sonrojo se extendió con más intensidad por su rostro, orejas y cuello. «Bueno, no me hará daño cenar con él»―.De acuerdo, entremos ahí.

La sonrisa de satisfacción que se extendió por el rostro de Sirius hizo que su estómago volviera a tener vida, pero esta vez sin ruido.

El bar era bastante agradable. La música de la rocola de la esquina no estaba demasiado fuerte ―cosa que Remus apreciaba―. En cuanto se sentaron en uno de los gabinetes con silloncitos llegó el mesero a tomarles la orden.

*21:52 Lunático: Disfruta tu cita. Black y yo les daremos privacidad.*

*21:53 Lils: ¿Estás con él entonces? ¡Aprovecha!*

*21:53 Lils: ;)*

―¿Qué dice Lily? ―preguntó Sirius. «Quizás el giro de ojos fue algo que no debí hacer»

―Me dio las gracias ―mintió Remus, al tiempo que redactaba la respuesta.

*21:55 Lunático: ¬¬ No hay nada qué aprovechar, loca, sólo que no tengo cómo irme a mi casa y tengo hambre.*

*21:55: Si, sí, lo que digas ;) *

Remus guardó el celular sin dignarse a contestar. No valía la pena, y no quería distraerla de ponerle atención a James. Pero apenas lo hizo deseó sacarlo de nuevo, pues notó que Black lo miraba fijamente, como si quisiera atravesarlo. Lo recorrió un ligero escalofrío.

―¿Me odias? ―preguntó Sirius, rompiendo el silencio incómodo, parecía dolido.

Remus se sorprendió mucho de esa pregunta. ¿Odiaba a Sirius Black? No, no lo odiaba, sólo odiaba su trabajo, y odiaba sentirse así ante él, odiaba sentir ese anhelo por él, odiaba que, en la noche, cuando más frío tenía cerraba los ojos y se abrazaba imaginando que era Black. Pero no lo odiaba a él.

―No ―le dijo.

―Entonces ―el tono de voz de Sirius había cambiado, era como si algo le doliera al hablar―, ¿por qué huiste tan enojado del restaurante? En cuanto viste que era yo, fue como si no soportaras estar un segundo más ahí. Y siempre eres así, cuando nos encontramos trabajando. Si tanto te desagrado puedes decírmelo. Prometo dejarte en paz.

A Remus le dieron unas inexplicables ganas de abrazar a Sirius. Parecía un niño abandonado. Mirándolo con los ojos ligeramente húmedos y con el cuerpo encogido en sí mismo, con los brazos cruzados, protegiéndose de lo que fuera a decir. Sirius estaba siendo honesto y directo con él, lo mínimo que podía hacer era corresponder su honestidad.

―No te odio, tampoco me desagradas ―Remus carraspeó para liberar su garganta, que se sentía seca―, pero no soporto pensar en lo que haces en tu trabajo.

―¿Mi trabajo? ―Sirius lo miró confundido―, ¡pero si hacemos el mismo trabajo!

―Nosotros tratamos bien a los animales ―le dijo Remus fríamente.

―Nosotros también. ¿Qué demonios crees que les hacemos, Lupin? Por que no te estoy entendiendo.

―¿No los matan cuando no encuentran quién se encargue de ellos? ―dijo Remus, esforzándose mucho por no subir demasiado la voz, quería gritarlo; y reclamarle― ¿O si ya son muy viejos? ¿O si tienen problemas de comportamiento?

―¿De dónde demonios sacaste esa idea, Lupin? ― Sirius parecía completamente desconcertado―. ¡Por supuesto que no hacemos eso que dices!

Remus estaba azorado. ¿No los mataban?

―Pero yo leí…

―Eso era hace más de 15 años ―lo interrumpió Black, pero grupos de activistas de los derechos animales lograron que se prohibiera. A los que no adoptan les conseguimos casas de acogidas.

Remus soltó un largo suspiro de alivio. El peso y la culpa de sentirse atraído por Sirius se habían removido. Y ahora era la culpa de nunca haberse informado bien.

―Oh…

―Demonios, Lupin, ¿todo este tiempo creíste eso de mí?

Remus asintió apenado. Sirius parecía verdaderamente molesto, pero de la nada su ceño fruncido se suavizó y una de sus sonrisas ―«acabo de hacer la mejor travesura»― emblemáticas se dibujó en su rostro.

―Esta bien, te perdono ―le dijo con un ademán dramático.

Remus sonrió ante esa demostración de su humor. Y sonrió aún más cuando en ese momento el mesero colocó una pizza frente a ellos.

El resto de la noche fue muy agradable. Sin las dudas que lo carcomían, Remus se sentía libre de responder el coqueteo de Sirius. Platicaron de muchas cosas, lanzándose sonrisas y miradas que decían aún más que su conversación verbal.

Sirius le contó de cómo lo habían corrido sus padres de la casa a los dieciséis cuando se habían enterado de que era homosexual. De cómo James y su familia lo habían acogido. Le habló de sus cuatro perros y de sus muchos tatuajes ―Remus deseó poder ver todos algún día, no sólo los que le mostró ahí». Le contó de las travesuras que James, Peter ―otro amigo de ellos que se había mudado a Irlanda unos años atrás― y él hacían en Hogwarts.

Remus río hasta reventar con esas historias. Le contó de la enfermedad de su madre, de su muerte. Quiso contarle de su padre, pero no se atrevió, aún dolía esa historia. En vez le contó de sus cicatrices en el rostro, de cómo se las había hecho. Le contó cómo Lily había llegado un día y le había anunciado que serían amigos, y así lo habían sido desde entonces. Le contó de las travesuras que él había hecho, en ocasiones ayudado por la pelirroja, en otras, regañado por ella.

Hubieran seguido hablando hasta el amanecer, pues no dejaban de admirarse el uno al otro y de disfrutar de las historias. Pero el celular de Remus vibró. Tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Lily y un mensaje.

*2:00 Lils: Rem, iré a casa de James ;) Deséame suerte *

* 2:28 Lunático: No olvides usar protección ;) *

― ¿Todo bien? ―preguntó Sirius.

―Era Lily, se irá con James ―ambos se miraron conspiratoriamente.

―¡Eso! ―dijo Sirius emocionado, alzando su vaso de limonada para brindar con alguien imaginario.

―Ay ―dijo Remus recordando algo de pronto.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Sirius bajó su vaso con un seco «tud» y lo miró preocupado.

―Que Lily se supone me llevaría a mi casa.

Sirius puso su mano sobre la de Remus, era muy cálida y Remus no pudo sino sonrojarse muchísimo. Ese simple toque había provocado que todo su cuerpo se encendiera.

―Yo te llevo ―le dijo Sirius.

Remus retiró su mano, porque la sensación era demasiado intensa.

―No, está bien, puedo tomar el bus.

―No seas necio Lupin, yo te llevo ―le dijo Sirius, tomando nuevamente la mano de Remus, esta vez entre sus dos manos.

―De acuerdo ―accedió Remus sonriendo. Ahora que sabía que Sirius no era un asesino de perritos era aun más débil ante sus encantos.

Pagaron la cuenta y caminaron en silencio al estacionamiento del otro restaurante, ahí se había quedado la...

«Oh, dios, una moto» era en partes iguales increíblemente sexy y atemorizante.

―No me voy a subir en eso, Black ―le dijo Remus―, mejor me voy en bus; aprecio mi vida.

―Te prometo que sé cómo manejarla. No tienes que hacer nada más que ponerte detrás y aferrarte a mí. Anda monta ―dijo Sirius pasándole el casco.

Remus podría jurar que el tono sugería algo más que un viaje en moto. Sintió sus piernas debilitarse y el calor acumularse en su pelvis. «Oh no, quizás tomé una cerveza de más, ah no, sólo me tomé una, ¡maldición!».

―Agárrate de mí ―instruyó Sirius una vez que se subió. Remus tomó los lados de la chaqueta de Sirius. Sirius soltó un suspiro exasperado.

―Así no, Lupin ―lo tomó de los brazos y lo jaló acomodándolo de tal manera que quedaba abrazándolo―. Sujétate bien.

El viaje en moto resultó ser mucho más emocionante de lo que esperaba Remus, y menos atemorizante. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba Sirius, y en esa posición podía apreciar su aroma. Remus hubiera deseado que durara mucho más, pero en lo que a él le pareció un santiamén ya habían llegado al edificio donde vivía.

Se separó de Sirius, echando de menos al instante la cercanía y bajo de la moto. El suelo se balanceó ligeramente.

―Muchas gracias por traerme, Sirius ―le sonrió, desabrochándose el casco y pasándoselo al chico―, me la pasé muy bien

Sirius se bajó también de la moto.

―Yo también, Remus. Me alegra que por fin hayas aceptado una cita conmigo.

―A mí me alegra saber que estaba equivocado. ―Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Mientras hablaban Sirius se había ido acercando más y más. Y sus rostros estaban apenas a unos centímetros. «Si me acerco un poco podría besarlo» pensó Remus. Pero el instante se fue y Sirius se alejó de nuevo.

―Me alegra también. Buenas noches, lobito ―le dijo guiñándole un ojo y subiéndose a su moto.

Una parte de él se arrepentía de haberle dicho cómo le decía Lily antes por culpa de su obsesión por los lobos ―eran su animal favorito―, pero el tono en el que lo había dicho Sirius había hecho que su corazón se parara por unos segundos.

Observó alejarse a Sirius, y cuando desapareció de su campo de visión entró en el edificio. La sonrisa de Remus Lupin en esos momentos, hubiera podido iluminar ciudades enteras.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ―Tenías razón: me gusta Black.

Esta historia participa en el III Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" y está basado en el prompt No. 50 "En el que Remus trabaja en rescate animal. Y compite con Sirius"

Gracias a Nea Poulain por betearme.

Capítulo 3

Al día siguiente, cuando llegó al albergue le sorprendió ver a Lily ahí, normalmente él llegaba antes que ella. Lucía radiante, con la misma ropa del día anterior, pero con el cabello mojado de que acababa de bañarse.

―Fue todo un éxito, asumo ―la saludó Remus alzando una ceja.

―¡Fue maravilloso! ―gritó Lily sin poder contener su emoción un segundo más― Oh, Rem, me la pasé increíble.

―Me alegra ―le dijo sinceramente Remus sonriéndole. Después de lo que le había contado Sirius la noche anterior, no le cabía duda de que James fuera un chico decente.

―¿Y tú qué tal la pasaste con Sirius Black? ―le dijo Lily, alzando ambas cejas de manera sugerente al tiempo que decía el nombre del chico.

―Bien ―Remus se encogió de hombros.

―¡¿Sólo bien?! ―exclamó Lily―. Quiero detalles, Lupin.

Remus soltó un suspiro. No había forma de darle la vuelta con ella.

―Hablamos, cenamos, me llevo a la casa en su moto...

―¿Tiene una moto? Oh, por dios, ¡Remus! ―Lily se emocionó mucho con la noticia.

―Y eso fue todo ―continuó Remus como si no la hubiera escuchado.

―¿Eso fue todo? ¡Remus Lupin! ¡¿Eso fue todo?! ―Lily parecía algo decepcionada.

―Sí, eso fue todo ―dijo Remus, tomando la agenda de su escritorio y buscando el―. Hoy vienen personas a ver a Albóndiga y a Pongo y otra persona dice que quiere ver si adopta alguno ―cambió el tema por completo.

Lily estaba sin habla, mirándolo incrédula. Remus salió por la puerta que daba al jardín con los perros. Pero antes de salir se asomó por el marco de la puerta y dijo:

―Tenías razón: me gusta Black ―se dio la vuelta antes de que Lily pudiera contestarle algo.

Fue una mañana muy provechosa. Tanto Albóndiga como Pongo fueron adoptados y la persona que había ido había decidió adoptar a Caramelo, una perrita ya mayor que era dulce como su nombre. Remus estaba muy contento, aunque en realidad, su mente estuvo todo el tiempo recordando la noche anterior con Sirius, repasándola.

La vibración de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

* 16:13 Número no registrado: Hoy adoptaron a tres de los perritos de la camada del otro día -Sirius *

Remus no pudo reprimir la sonrisa y esa sensación cálida que lo embargaba por todos lados.

* 16:13 Lobito: Me alegra mucho. *

* 16:14 Lobito: ¿Cómo conseguiste mi teléfono? *

* 16:14 Sirius Black: El cartel *

* 16:16 Lobito: Ah, claro, me olvidé de eso *

* 16:16 Sirius Black: ¿A qué hora sales de trabajar? ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? *

* 16:17 Lobito: Salgo en una hora *

* 16:18 Sirius Black: ¡Bien! Paso por ti, nos vemos al rato *Emoji perrito* *

Durante la hora siguiente el estómago de Remus fue un nudo gigantesco de nervios. Si lo de la noche anterior había sido una especie de cita, eso otro definitivamente iba a ser una cita. Esperaba que Sirius le mandara un mensaje para él salir, pero en vez de eso tocó la puerta. Alcanzó a escucharla y corrió al interior para abrirla. Antes de que llegara a ella, Lily se adelantó ―las ventajas de que su escritorio estuviera más cerca―.

―Evans, ¿cómo te va? ―saludó Sirius.

―¿Sirius? ―Lily alzó la ceja y volteó a ver a Remus acusadoramente. Remus se sonrojo.

―Uhm, hola Sirius ―dijo Remus―, ¿quieres pasar? Ya estaba por terminar, sólo voy a terminar de guardar a los perros.

―¿Puedo acompañarte? ―preguntó Sirius―, la verdad es que tengo curiosidad.

―Eso fue todo, sí cómo no ―murmuró Lily entre dientes.

―¿Qué dices, Evans? ―preguntó Sirius. Remus se apresuró a empujar a Sirius hacia la puerta trasera mirando a Lily amenazadoramente para que no dijera nada más.

En cuanto Sirius vio a los perros se le iluminó el rostro y dio un grito de alegría que hizo que éstos lo vieran. Los tres que estaban sueltos ―por suerte Remus ya había guardado a la mayoría en sus jaulas ―se lanzaron al mismo tiempo para saludarlo. Sirius los recibió a todos y se puso a acariciarles y a hablarles con ternura.

A Remus casi se le sale el corazón al ver a Sirius así con los perros. Si aún hubiera albergado alguna duda de que ese hombre adoraba a los animales, al verlo así se habría borrado.

Le sorprendió sobre todo que Hocicos, quien normalmente se mostraba receloso con los desconocidos, parecía ser el más emocionado de los tres perros.

―¿Cómo se llaman? ―le preguntó Sirius, mirándolo desde abajo, pues se había agachado para acariciar incluso a los perros pequeños. Hocicos aprovechó la distracción para soltarle un lametón en la mejilla que hizo que Remus se riera. Sirius se rio también, limpiándose con la manga de su chaqueta mientras reñía en broma al perro.

Tardaron un rato más en salir del albergue, pues luego de guardar a los que estaban sueltos, Sirius le insistió que le presentara a todos y a cada uno de los perros.

Sirius llevó a Remus a uno de sus lugares favoritos para comer.

―Esta cafetería es de mi amiga Marlene y tiene los mejores scones de arándano del mundo ―le explicó cuando Remus preguntó a dónde irían.

Los recibió una chica rubia, más alta que Sirius, lo cual le pareció divertido a Remus y que los saludo con gran efusividad.

―Con que éste es el famoso Remus ―dijo al saludarlo provocándole que se sonrojara por completo―, es todo un honor conocerte. Me alegra que por fin hayas sucumbido a los encantos de Sirius.

Remus carraspeó y miró a Sirius, en busca de ayuda, y vio que estaba igual de rojo, lo cual fue una especie de alivio.

Los pasó a la «mesa especial», como ella lo llamó. La cafetería tenía dos pisos, y en el de arriba había una sección que tenía un balcón que daba al río. Desde ahí se podía ver la abadía Wenmister y el Big Ben. Era una especie de cuartito privado en el que había una mesita y sillones. Del marco de la ventana colgaba una serie de foquitos.

Marlene les llevó un plato con scones ―Remus reconoció que eran los más ricos que había probado―, café con leche para Sirius y Earl gray con leche y miel para Remus.

―Hay algo que quiero preguntarte ―dijo Sirius de pronto, en uno de los silencios que para nada resultaban incómodos. Remus alzó las cejas mientras bebía su té.

―Yo sé que técnicamente es la primera vez que salimos, y sé que antes de ayer tu pensabas que era un cruel asesino de perritos…

―Perdón por eso ―lo interrumpió Remus. Sirius hizo un mohín para restarme importancia.

―Y probablemente pienses que todas las veces que te coqueteaba lo hacía para molestarte. Pero no.

Remus temía que su corazón fuera a romperle las costillas, de lo rápido que latía.

―El caso es que me gustaría intentar algo serio contigo ―continuó Sirius, sonriendo ante el evidente juego de palabras con su nombre―, eso si tu quieres, por supuesto.

No tenía palabras, así que Remus únicamente asintió, sintiendo cómo le dolían los cachetes de tanto que sonreía.

Sirius se recorrió a la orilla de su sillón, quedando tan cerca de Remus que sus rodillas chocaban con las suyas.

―¿Puedo besarte? ―preguntó Sirius. Nuevamente Remus sólo pudo asentir e inclinarse hacia el frente, para facilitar el beso.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer c: Espero te haya gustado.

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo idea de cómo funciona el sistema de Control Animal en Inglaterra, así que cualquier inexactitud, ahí disculpen.
> 
> G.A.P.A. es el nombre de la asociación que mi mejor amiga y yo queríamos tener cuando creciéramos. Nuestros caminos se han separado y nunca lo hicimos, pero me alegró usar el nombre para esto.


End file.
